17 Bodas
by Haruna Kariya
Summary: Aki Kino es una chica exitosa, planificadora de bodas y su vida es perfecta pero algo le falta y es el amor mal Summary Cap.4:Fey x Beta Cap.5: Kaze x Reika
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa minna!

Aquí presentando un nuevo fic

Las parejas serán:

**Haruna x Tachimukai**

Natsumi x Gouenji

Fuyuka x Fubuki

Touko x Kidou

Rika x Tsunami

Reika x Kazemaru

Maki x Nagumo

Yuuka x Toramaru

Clara x Suzuno

Queen x Hiroto

Aoi x Tenma

Midori x Tsurugi

Akane x Shindo

Shinobu x Fudou

Kii x Midou

Kousaka x Hikaru

Amiga de Endou x Handa (no recuerdo su nombre)

Fey x Beta

Disclaemer:

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenecen son de Level-5 y nunca lo harán =(

Aclaraciones:

Las bodas no serán en ese orden

Pensamientos: _Cursiva_

Acciones: ()

Notas de la Autora: **(N/A:)**

Leve Kazereika, Torayuuka y Fubuka

Sin mas el cuento

**Capitulo I:**

**Tachimukai x Haruna**

_8 años despues del V Sector _

Era una joven bonita, exitosa, radiante y el único problema en ella es que nunca sea había casado, consecuencia de ser muy callada para demostrar sus sentimientos, y tambien por esperarlo a **el,** ¿su nombre? Kino Aki, planificadora de bodas pero… hoy no era una boda comun, hoy era la boda de su gran amiga y confidente Haruna Otonashi o en pocas horas Haruna Tachimukai, ella no había cambiado nada…o … bueno solo un poco, su cabello en vez de ser ondulado ahora lo tenía lacio de las puntas y también sus lentes rojos habían sido cambiados por lentes de contacto, pero su amabilidad, gentileza y energía no habían cambiado nada.

Mientras se dirigía a la casa de ella pensaba como preparar todo a la perfección.

_**Con la novia **_

Una vez que llego subio a la habitación de la novia y la ayudo a ponerse el vestido. Terminada su labor le dijo:

-Te vez muy hermosa (observandola)- dijo

-Arigatou (contenta)- Respondio Haruna

Haruna llevaba un vestido blanco con un toque azul rey el cual hacia que se remarcara su figura, estaba peinada con una media coleta, su velo y un brillo en sus ojos muy hermosos

-Gracias Aki-chan- dijo la peli-azul

-¿De qué?- pregunto la peli-verde

-de muchas cosas:

1.- por ser mi confidente

2.- quien me escucha,

3.- quien me reprocha,

4.- quien compra y gasta

5.- por ser quien me divierte

6.- por ser mi paño de lágrimas-Dijo Haruna

-para empezar-hablo figiendo molestia la peli-verde:

1.- No soy tu confidente, soy tu amiga

2.- no soy quien te escucha, soy quien te aconseja

3.- no soy quien te reprocha, soy quien te comprende

4.- no soy quien compra y gasta, soy quien comparte

5.- No soy quien te divierte, soy quien más te quiere

6.- No soy tu paño de lagrimas, soy quien llora contigo

-Aki-chan- hablo Haruna con lagrimas en los ojos

-Porque mi amistad sobrepasa esos limites… Te quiero Haru-chan- Sentencio la Kino

-Aki-chan (con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)- Dijo la Otonashi

-Haru-chan no llore- dijo Aki – (llorando) se le va a correr la pintura

-gomenasai (llorando)-dijo Haruna

-Haru-chan, Aki-chan, tenemos que irnos- hablo una peli-morada

-En un momento bajamos Fuyu-chan- dijeron al unisono las chicas

Despues se arreglaron, bajaron y…

_**Con el novio**_

-es…es…to…toy m…u…y n…ne…ner…v…i…vi…o…so- Dijo Tachimukai con las piernas iguales a una gelatina

Tachimukai vestia un traje negro, con camisa azul rey, zapatos negros y una flor azul rey.

-Pequeñin calmate- decía muy tranquilo Tsunami

-es que no puedo estoy nervioso, pero a la vez muy feliz-dijo más tranquilo Tachimukai

-entonces… ¿porque esta muy nervioso?- pregunto Toramaru

-Si y mucho-dijo Tachimukai

-Entonces…-dudo Toramaru- es su boda con la mujer que ama ¿no?-

-SIII-grito Tachimukai

-¿Entonces?

Hablando de bodas-dijo Tsunami- (mirando a Toramaru) para cuando la tuya pequeñin

-(sonrojado) pronto, muy pronto-dijo Toramaru

-¿como se llama la chica con la que te vas a casar?-pregunto Tobitaka peinándose

-(mas sonrojado, pero muy feliz) Yuuka, Yuuka Gouenji-dijo Toramaru

Gouenji lo miro con mirada asesina (¬¬'), aun no aceptaba el compromiso del ex-goleador con su "inocente" nee-san, los chicos bajaron a excepción de Tachimukai, Tsunami, Fudou y Kidou

-Quedate quieto Fudou-grito un oji-rojo

-A mi no me gustan los trajes- dijo…mas bien grito enfadado un oji-verde

-Por desgracia te escogieron de padrino y los padrinos tienen que ir de traje- dijo Kidou tratando de acomodarle la corbata

-pero yo nunca obedezco las etiquetas de cómo vestir- Dijo Fudou tratando de que Kidou no le pusiera la corbata

-chicos dejen de pelear, no ven como esta el pequeñin (mirando a Tachimukai el cual se encontraba haciendo aros en el suelo) y con sus gritos lo ponen peor-Dijo un poco…cual es la palabra, la acción por la cual no sufría Tsunami… ¿cual era?... a si… nervioso

-Minna, ya bajen- dijo el ex-kantoku Endou

-Hai- dijeron los 4

Bajaron y…

_**Con la novia **_

-(emocionada e impresionada)Wow, chicas- hablo Haruna

-Por ahora somos tus madrinas- dijo Yuuka

-Si tiene razon la pequeñina-dijo Rika

-(con una vena en la frente)P…e…qu…e…ñi…na- Hablo molesta la menor de los Gouenji

-Ni tan pequeña, tiene 25 años y ya se va casar- hablo Touko

-(dirigiéndose a Yuuka) Y para cuando la boda- pregunto Rika

-(sonrojada)- pronto, muy pronto-dijo Yuuka

-Están muy hermosas – dijo Haruna

-Arigatou-Dijeron las 6 madrinas

Aki siempre deseo tener madrinas como su amiga…que…esperen un momento Kino Aki… ¿celosa?… que sigue… el fin del mundo… ja ja…que risa le daba…si claro

Tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando las chicas subieron a la limosina

-Vamos espérenme

_**Con el novio**_

-Wow, chicos se ven increíbles- dijo Tachimukai adulando a los demás

-Están…presentables -Califico Kidou

-Da igual, podemos irnos- hablo fastidiado Fudou

-Hai- respondieron todos

Y subieron a su limosina

_**En la iglesia**_

Cuando llegaron, los padrinos se quedaron muy embobados mirando a las madrinas y viceversa ya que los chicos llevaban un traje negro, zapatos del mismo color, camisa blanca y una flor azul rey y las chicas no se quedaban tan atrás llevaban un vestido azul rey con un liston blanco como cinturón y unas zapatiilas blancas, entraron con su respectiva pareja **(N/A:ver arriba).**

_**Con Kazemaru y Reika**_

-¿Ichi-san cuando nos vamos a casar?-pregunto Reika mientras caminaban hacia el altar

-Reika-san se paciente cuando menos te lo esperas te lo dire- dijo Kazemaru

_**Con Fuyuka y Fubuki**_

-Fubuki-san…- pero no pudo continuar ya que Shiro la interrumpió

-Fuyuka… que te dije- Reprocho el Fubuki

- que nos casaremos dentro de 7 meses-Dijo la oji-gris en forma de juego

- Tambien…-dudo el peli-blanco-pero te dije otra cosa-

-(rendida) Que no te llamara por tu apellido- dijo la peli-morada

- (agradecido) Arigatou-

_**Con Toramaru y Yuuka**_

-Yuuka, dirígeme la palabra- Dijo triste el chico

-…-

-Yuuka- hizo un puchero el Utsunomiya

-… con una condición- advirtió la Gouenji

-¿Cual?- pregunto el peli-azul

-(En el oido) una noche de pasión o un beso- djo muy pícaramente la chica

-Elijo la primera-dijo Toramaru

-Va a ser una noche muy laaaaarga- dijo contenta

_**En la ceremonia**_

Haruna entro con Kidou

-Te vez muy hermosa nee-san-

-igualmente oni-san-

Cuando llegaron al altar la entrego a Tachimukai y le dijo:

-Cuidala muy bien- dijo muy sobre protectoramente

-Te lo prometo-

-Toda tuya-dijo Kidou- te entrego mi tesoro mas importante, mi hermana menor

-Arigatou-Dijo Tachimukai

Despues de un rato

-Yuuki Tachimukai- dijo el sacerdote- aceptas a Haruna Otonashi como tu esposa, prometes amarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza-

-Acepto-

-Haruna Otonashi aceptas a Yuuki Tachimukai como tu esposo, prometes amarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza-

-Acepto-

-Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable a ahora o calle para siempre

-…-

-Bueno puede besar a la novia-sentencio el padre

Tachimukai antes de besar a Haruna de Tachimukai y le dijo:

-Daisuki Haru-dijo el chico

-Daisuki Tachi-respondio la chica

Y asi sellaron su amor con un beso

_**Mientras en otro lado**_

Cierto chico miraba esa escena con rencor

-Haru-chan yo soy mejor que él, ¿por qué te casaste con él?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos un peli-azul

-Kogure-kun deje estar maldiciendose-dijo Aki-no hay marcha atrás, lo mejor es darles tu bendición y olvidarte de ella

-Imposible-contesto el chico

_**En su luna de miel**_

Cada uno de ellos respiraba agitadamente, ya que en sus cuerpos todavía tenia esa pasión acumulada por las noches de amor eterno de los dos. Mientras que ya no soportaban estar abrazado empezaron acercarse mas. Y mucho mas hasta que el contacto de su boca mecía con el calor de la noche. En eso Yuuki le sacaba ese peto que apenas le cubría sus pechos, y mientras que Haruna le sacaba su poncho (oh bueno como se llame lo que tiene puesto). Mientras seguía con sus seducciones cada uno.

Mientras que Yuuki seguía besándola en los labios y Haruna correspondiéndolos, empezaba a bajar de poco a poco hasta llegando hacia el cuello. Mientras que Haruna suspiraba cada vez mas.

_¿creo que esta es la mejor forma de mostrarte cuanto te quiero, y que me importas mucho?-diciendole en el oído Haruna sabia perfectamente, lo que hacia.

_te creo Yuuki... Ahhhh!... Y mucho... Ahh! y no me importa.. Hayyy!... Síguele quieres-ni muy lento ni muy perezoso, el hacia las cosas tranquilamente ya que lo mas importante lo haría al final.

Ya que los dos en ese momento estaban muy excitados, y no les importaba ni la noche ni el día si solo pensaban en el dos y lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, además ya eran esposos, ya que mas daba. Ya cuando Yuuki dejo de terminar de besar el cuello de Haruna le empezó a sacar el sostén por lo cual cubría esos pechos que para el eran un regalo del cielo. Empezaba a saborearlos, a mordisquearlos hasta el punto de dejarlos duros Haruna en ese momento solo suspiraba mucho ya que en ese momento se sentía de lo mejor al lado de un tipo que le pertenecía.

Seguían disfrutando de ese momento tan agradable. Para los dos cuando Yuuki dejo de tocar los pechos de Haruna siguió sacándole lo que era su vestido de novia y su ropa interior para dejarla completamente desnuda

_Haruna quieres seguir porque si no lo dejamos hasta hay-pregunto Yuuki para no seguir con el intento. Ella solo se acerco mas y lo beso en los labios a los que Yuuki le significo que seguía y ya no tenia vuelta atrás con todo esto.

Empezó a jugar con su vientre lo cual se le ocurrió algo disparato, pero algo que deje callado un buen rato a la pareja.

_Haruna que pasaría si tuvieras hijos mios y no de Kogure -Haruna no sabia que responderle, estaban casados pero ella no sabia realmente que iba a pasar en el futuro

_no lo se, pero sabes yo me case contigo y no quiero pensar en Kogure asi que cambia el tema si-Yuuki en ese momento no le pregunto mas ya sabiendo, que si seguía Haruna se molestaría y lo que estaban llevando a cabo no resolvería nada.

Para continuar Yuuki no prefirió no decir mas. Y seguir jugando con su vientre y mientras mordisqueaba esas partes, y siguió con la vagina de la chica que estaba palpitante y suspicaz de ser penetrada por Yuuki Tachimukai, ya que muchas veces era penetrado por el y otra anteriores veces por Kogure

Ni muy lento y ni muy perezoso empezó a penetrarla lo que mas pudo mientras que Haruna empezó a gritar de deseo, y desesperación ya que era algo inolvidable.

Mientras Haruna le seguía rogando que se moviera con mayor rapidez. Yuuki lo intentaba mas rápido como lo pedía ella. Hasta llegar al clímax.

_ahhh!, vamos mi amor. Apúrate AHHH!...-ya los últimos toques para que esa pasión se acabara rápido, Yuuki penetro lo ultimo del clímax o mas bien el ultimo empujonsito, haciendo que botara mucho semen dentro de la chica. Ambos estaban cansados.

Haruna se acercaba mas hacia el cuerpo de Yuuki a donde empezaba a besarlo de nuevo en los labios, después los dos se quedaron dormidos mientras la noche cantaba.

-Ojala y no les demos un ni-san o nee-san a los chicos

_**8 años despues**_

-Matsuki-chan, Haruki-kun bajen a desayunar

-vamos para alla-dijeron 2 chicos una chica de 14 y un chico de 15 años rubios-castaños y piel como Tachimukai, inocencia y ojos verdes como Haruna y amor por el futbol como ambos, la chica que lleva por nombre Matsuaki estaba peinada con 2 coletas normales a los lados y el chico que lleva por nombre Haruki estaba peinado como un…chico normal con cabello corto

-Se les va a ser tarde de nuevo- dijo Tachimukai

-No nos presionen-dijo Haruki

-et..etto Oka-san voy a salir con Shidou-kun (Shidou no Shindou)(mas adelante sabrán quien es)-dijo sonrojada Matsuaki

-Está bien…que se diviertan-contesto sonriendo Haruna

-lo matare-dijo Tachimukai

SAYONARA!

Proximo Capitulo:

Aoi x Tenma


	2. Chapter 2 Tenmaoi

Las parejas serán:

Natsumi x Gouenji

Fuyuka x Fubuki

Touko x Kidou

Rika x Tsunami

Reika x Kazemaru

Maki x Nagumo

Yuuka x Toramaru

Clara x Suzuno

Queen x Hiroto

**Aoi x Tenma**

Midori x Tsurugi

Akane x Shindo

Shinobu x Fudou

Kii x Midou

Kousaka x Hikaru

Amiga de Endou x Handa (no recuerdo su nombre)

Fey x Beta

Disclaemer:

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenecen son de Level-5 y nunca lo harán =(

Aclaraciones:

Las bodas no serán en ese orden

Pensamientos: _Cursiva_

Acciones: ()

Notas de la Autora: **(N/A:)**

Leve Shindou x Akane

Sin mas el cuento

**Capitulo II:**

**Tenma x Aoi**

_42 días después de la boda de Tachimukai y Haruna_

Una chica peli-verde estaba en una habitación sin dueño

-No puedes ser, Tenma-san se va a casar-Hablo Aki –Que rápido creció mi primo, ese loco por el futbol, bueno no toda la vida iba ser aquel chico soñador, creció, se enamoro, su primer amor fue Aoi Sorano-san o dentro de poco Aoi Matsukaze-san, este duro hasta el altar…kawai.. me alegra que no haya sido la elegida Seto-san o en unos cuantos meses (N/A: me van a matar) Midori Tsurugi-san

-Kino-san ya esta lista Aoi-san- hablo una peli-gris

-Gracias Yamana-san por informarme-agradecio la Kino

-(sonrojada) De nada-

Un silencio se formo en la habitación

-Kino-san-hablo la menor

-¿Si?-cuestiono Kino

-¿Le puedo pedir un favor?-pregunto la Yamana

-Si-respondió Aki

-¿Puede planificar mi boda?-cuestiono ahora la Yamana

-¿Boda?-pregunto la peli-verde

-Si-

-¿Con quien?-cuestiono la mayor

-Con…(sonrojada)... Takuto-sama-solto la Yamana

Aki no se lo podía creer…¿Akane y Shindou juntos?...ella siempre apoyo a esa pareja, discretamente, pero lo hacia

-No…no… puede… ser-balbuceo la Kino

-¿Kino-san?-

-(gritando con alegria) No puede ser Akane-san con Shindou-san esto debe ser un sueño…hacen una pareja hermosa…como no me lo dijiste antes

-Tenia miedo-solto Akane

-Aki-san, Aoi-san esta lista-grito Fuyuka desde la habitación de la dueña de la pensión Kogarashi

-Vamos para alla-grito la peli-verde

_**En la habitación de la madrina de Aoi**_

-Kino-san como me veo- interrogo la novia

Aoi llevaba un vestido blanco con un toque azul marino el cual hacia que se remarcara su figura, estaba peinada con un chongo, ya que su cabello lo tenia hasta la media espalda. su velo y un brillo especial de felicidad

-Muy bien…hermosa-

-Arigatou-

_**En la casa de Shindou (propuesta por el)**_

-Quedate quieto- se oian gritos provenientes de la mansión y por el hijo del dueño

-No puedo estoy muy nervioso- decia Tenma mientras corria por la tremenda casota

-Matsukaze estate quieto- ordeno Kirino

-Ya dije que no puedo- dijo Tenma siguiendo con su labor de correr por todo el hogar de los Shindou

-Hay que niño no ha madurado nada-Dijo con tono pesado Nishiki

-Sin duda-afirmaban Hamano

-ah lo que se esta celebrando es una boda… que hermoso una boda-decia Hayami captando el propósito de estar según Kurama "como pingüinos"

A todos les escurrió una gotita estilo anime

-Y apenas te das cuenta-dijo fastidiado Minnamisawa

-¿Y tu de donde saliste? -interrogo Hamano

-Ya ves los secretos de la ma…-dijo Minnamisawa

-Se metió por la puerta trasera-contesto Tsurugi

-¿y por que tan tarde?-interrogo de nuevo Hamano

-Ya vez-(N/A: sigo insistiendo me van a matar) guiño un ojo a la dirección a donde se encontraba Kurama, el cual se sonrojo

-Si si veo-contesto Hamano

El ambiente entre esos dos se iba caldeando

-Ya…ya… ya… chicos dejen de pelear- intervino Kurama

-Déjalos-dijo Amagi riendo divertido por la escena de los padrinos y el novio

-Bueno-contesto Kurama

-¿Por que te guiño el ojo?

-Porque …yo…

_**Con la novia. **_**En la limosina**

-Hay que nervios- dijo Aoi nerviosa (**N/A 2: no me digas**)

-Tranquilízate Aoi-dijo Midori

-es que no puedo-dijo saltando

-Ahh no ha cambiado nada esa niña-suspiro pesadamente Midori

-Espero y mi boda sea igual de hermosa que la tuya-dijo Akane tomando fotografías de los paisajes en rumbo a la iglesia

-Va a ser más hermosa tenlo por seguro-Hablo Aki

_**Con el novio. En la limusina**_

-se acerca cada vez más la hora-dijo"un poco" menos nervioso Tenma

-Tranquilo Matsukaze-hablo Kirino

-Tenma-kun respira profundo y hondo-hablo el mejor amigo del novio

-Está bien-hablo más calmado el novio

_**En la iglesia**_

Cuando llegaron las madrinas entraron con sus respectivas parejas y la misma escena que la boda de Tachimukai y Haruna, los chicos embobados con las chicas y viceversa, las chicas llevaban un vestido que llegaba a mitad del muslo color azul marino sin tirantes y con liston en la cintura y con zapatillas azules claros y los chico un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una flor azul rey, zapatos negros y muy guapos (_**N/AS: **_XD)

_**Con Shindou y Akane**_

-(poniendo su cabeza en la cabeza de Akane) tu dime como quieres y que quieres para nuestra boda-

-(sonrojada) como crees yo también quiero cooperar tengo algunos ahorros y…-Pero no pudo terminar ya que Shindou la interrumpió

-yo también me caso y quiero arreglar todo económicamente…-Shindou no termino ya que ahora ella lo interrumpió

-pero…-Intento excusarse la Yamana

- y tu te vas a encargar de los preparativos banquete, salón…todo y que no tenga que ver económicamente-

-(con flores en los lados de su cabeza) shin-sama-

_**En la ceremonia**_

-Tenma Matsukaze aceptas a Aoi Sorano como tu esposa, prometes amarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza-

-Acepto-dijo muy contento el chico

-Aoi Sorano aceptas a Tenma Matsukaze como tu esposo, prometes amarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza-

-Acepto-

-Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable a ahora o calle para siempre

-…-

-Bueno puede besar a la novia-sentencio el padre

Tenma antes de cumplir con la tradición dijo

-Daisuki Aoi-dijo el chico

-Daisuki Tenma-respondio la chica

Y asi sellaron su amor con un beso

_**En otro lado**_

-El Baka de Tenma fue mas rápido que yo, si mi agresividad y orgullo no hubieran estado en ese tiempo, ahora el que se estaría casando con Aoi-san seria yo y no el Baka de Tenma- dijo un peli-verde **(N/A 1: un sexy peli-verde)(N/A 2: sigo sin poder creer que te guste Kariya)**

-Kariya-san-dijo un peli-morado

_**En la luna de miel **_

Tenma recostó a Aoi sobre la cama, posándose encima de la chica. Ella suspiró al sentirlo y sonrió nerviosa, evitando la intensa mirada de Tenma

Aoi delineó los labios de su compañero que hasta que la muerte los separara.

Ese hombre era tan irresistiblemente apuesto, que no pudo evitar caer ante él.

La Matsukaze nuevamente sintió aquellas manos masculinas, deslizándose por los contornos de su cuerpo, por encima de las ropas al principio, debajo de estas después.

El muy lujurioso la despojó rápidamente del vestido para luego simplemente hacer a un lado las bragas y frotar la intimidad de la chica, encontrándola húmeda y cálida.

-Tenma!…

La ppeli-azul se retorció ligeramente, más que agradada con las caricias del muchacho, que ya habían llegado hasta su clítoris.

Consintiéndole todo, el Matsukaze quito el estorboso sostén, deleitándose con los pequeños senos, los que lamió y besó, arrancando sonoros gemidos de la boca de la dama, más aun cuando succionó los sonrosados y rígidos pezones, cual bebé amamantando, pero Tenma es un hombre. . . ¡y qué hombre!.

Aoi no paraba de gemir con los besos y caricias que el moreno plasmaba en las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo. Entonces, la excitación la dominó por completo; empujando al moreno, la mujer se sentó sobre las caderas de este para despojarse de sus ropas y deshacerse de las de él.

_"Perfecto."_

Pensaba la Matsukaze al contemplar la desnudez del Matsukaze. Tan varonil, tan fuerte, tan. . . potente ya no era aquel niño amante del futbol y eso les constaba a todos

Aoi se mojó los labios; sus mejillas totalmente rojas. Ansiaba a ese hombre y todo su poderío.

La joven estaba muy ocupada admirando aquel adonis sin saber que ella ejercía el mismo hechizo en él.

¿En verdad era real?, Tenma no podía estar seguro de ello. Y es que la chica de ojos azules era en si una mezcla única de sensualidad y fragilidad. Pequeña y sin embargo despampanante. Al castaño le dolían las manos de las ganas que tenía de tocarla, así que simplemente no esperó más. La atrapó entre sus brazos, dominándola bajo su cuerpo.

Sus labios buscaron los de ella, encontrándolos en un beso salvaje, profundo. Tenma acariciaba los largos cabellos de cielo de ella y Aoi se aferraba a él por el cuello.

Enredaron sus piernas y entrelazaron sus cuerpos. . .

- Ahhh!…-

La Matsukaze suspiró y se arqueó al sentirlo entrar en ella, lento y suave

- Si que eres grande!-

Tenma le besó la mejilla y comenzó a mecer las caderas, deslizándose en la mojada flor de su compañera, entrando y saliendo, complaciéndola.

La peli-azul gemía cerca del oído del muchacho, encendiéndolo, lo que desencadenó penetraciones más fuertes y rápidas. Aoi ya había sido premiada con un orgasmo, pero el moreno no se detenía, seguía embistiéndola.

La mujer cruzó las piernas alrededor de la espalda de su esposo, ofreciéndose completamente, mientras él apretaba y besaba sus pechos.

Fue demasiado!. Aoi arqueó la espalda ante el éxtasis, todo su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció ante las deliciosas pulsaciones que torturaban a su flor, brindándole el placer buscado y brindándole placer al Matsukaze, cuyas pupilas se tornaron descoloridas al no poder postergar su propio clímax, regando su caliente semilla en la intimidad de la mujer.

Compartieron besos y caricias antes de separar sus cuerpos cuando lo hicieron…

Silencio, solo silencio podían compartir mientras trataban de normalizar su respiración y tranquilizar sus emocionados y felices corazones

No se que caras darle enserio gomen pero la vida es asi u_u

Proximo Capitulo:

Queen x Hiroto


	3. Chapter 3

Las parejas serán:

Natsumi x Gouenji

Fuyuka x Fubuki

Touko x Kidou

Rika x Tsunami

Reika x Kazemaru

Maki x Nagumo

Yuuka x Toramaru

Clara x Suzuno

**Queen x Hiroto**

Midori x Tsurugi

Akane x Shindou

Shinobu x Fudou

Kii x Midou

Kousaka x Hikaru

Juana x Kirino

Fey x Beta

Disclaemer:

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenecen son de Level-5 y nunca lo harán =(

Aclaraciones:

Las bodas no serán en ese orden

Pensamientos: _Cursiva_

Acciones: ()

Notas de la Autora: **(N/A:)**

N/A 1: Que no podríamos saltarnos la planeaciónes e irnos con las lunas de miel XD

N/A 2: maldita Hentai

N/A 1: un poquis

Sin mas el cuento

**Capitulo III:**

**Hiroto x Ulvida(Quenn, Reina blablabla)**

No era un dia normal o por lo menos no lo era para todos los integrantes del orfanato "Sun Garden". Ya que para la dueña de este no era más ni menos que un dia que "quedaría marcado para toda la vida" y si ya que era la boda de su nii-san de nombre Hiroto Kira y con la chica que mejor le caia, todos le caian bien pero a ella mas, ¿su nombre de la afortunada?, Yagami Queen o en poco tiempo Queen Kira; ahh como habían pasado los años, como si fuera ayer cuando el le pregunto la pregunta de millón (no casarse e.e) ,si no cuando le dijo –¿Quieres ser mi novia?-, de ahí casi y todas la relaciones comenzaron con unos cuantos corazones rotos. Sin duda un juego de niños

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Hace 15 años_

Era un dia lluvioso en Inazuma Town por lo cual los chicos del "Sun Garden" al comenzarse a aburrir decidieron hacer lo mas maduro que pudieron hacer a los 16 años… jugar a la "papa caliente

-Hiroto es tu turno-señalo Nagumo al nombrado

-Esta bien-dijo pesadamente

Los chicos fueron hacia el cuartel de chicas o mejor dicho la recamara de Queen

-Quenn no me voy a ir con rodeos asi que…-solto el peli-rojo

-Asi que ¿Qué?

-Me gustas-dijo Hiroto sacando una flores de quien sabe donde

Los chicos se encontraban vigilando desde un lugar cercano. Todos estaban gritándole a Hiroto que la besara mientras que Midorikawa intentaba callarlos

-Entonces…

-Entonces ¿Qué?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-ella solo se sonrojo y se dio cuenta de que los estaban espiando asi que se lo llevo a su habitación y…solo Kami-sama sabra que no habran hecho, pero sin antes haberle dado una buenas cachetadas por su insolencia

_**Fin FLASHBACK**_

-Hitomiko-san Queen ya esta lista-hablo una peli-verde

-Gracias Maki ire en cuanto pueda-

-De nada

-Maki

-¿Si?

-¿todavía no ha llegado Aki?

-¿La madrina?

-Si

-Me temo que no

Despues de 5 segundos sono el timbre

-Ya llego-sonrio Hitomiko

-Sumimazen por la tardanza-hablo una de las principales madrinas

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriendo- ahora si podemos ir a ver a la novia

_**En la habitación de la madrina de Queen**_

-Hitomiko-san como me veo- interrogo la novia

Queen llevaba un vestido blanco con un toque azul fuerte el cual hacia que se remarcara su figura, estaba peinada de cabello suelto, con una tipo trenzita como diadema, su cabello le llegaba un poco mas debajo de media espalda. su velo y una cara de felicidad indescriptible

-Muy bien…hermosa-

-Arigatou- sonrio la novia

-Hola Queen

-Aki…yo pensé que no llegarías-

-Y perderme una boda de las familias mas ricas de toda la galaxia…ni soñando

-Basta de charlas sigan haciendo mas hermosa a la novia de lo que ya es- ordeno Hitomiko

-Hai-respondieron todas

_**Con el novio**_

-Y Hiroto que se siente a estar a una hora de tu boda-dijo burlonamente Nagumo

-Ya dejalo Nagumo-hablo Suzuno dándole un codazo a Nagumo

-Dejalo Suzuno-Hablo Hiroto- Pronto estará en las mismas que yo

Nagumo solo se sonrojo y miro a otro lado-Al fin que ya me estaba cansando

-Jajajaja-Rieron todos

-Te dijeron tus verdades-dijo Midorikawa entre risas

Nagumo le lanzo una mirada asesina y este peli-verde se callo

Despues de esto chicas y chicos partieron a la iglesia

_**En la iglesia**_

Cuando llegaron las madrinas entraron con sus respectivas parejas y la misma escena que la boda de Tenma y Aoi, los chicos embobados con las chicas y viceversa, las chicas llevaban un vestido que llegaba mas arriba de la mitad del muslo color azul muy fuerte zapatillas blancas, los chicos una camisa azul una traje negro y una flor roja

_**En la ceremonia**_

-Kira Hiroto aceptas a Yagami Queen como tu esposa, prometes amarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y serle fiel hasta el ultimo dia de tu vida-

-Acepto-dijo muy contento el chico

-Yagami Queen aceptas a Kira Hiroto como tu esposo, prometes amarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobrezay serle fiel hasta el ultimo dia de tu vida -

-Acepto-

-Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable a ahora o calle para siempre

-…-

-Bueno puede besar a la novia-sentencio el padre

Tenma antes de cumplir con la tradición dijo

-Suki da yo-dijo el chico

-Suki da yo-respondio la chica

Y con un beso y una sonrisa sellaron su promesa

_**En la luna de miel **_

**POV Hiroto**

la aferré con fuerza por las caderas para elevarla del suelo, y si muchos miramientos la estampé contra la pared más cercana, mientras me dedicaba a devorar la suave piel de su cuello, oyendo como melodía de fondo, los suspiros que escapaban de la boca de mi presa.

Mis manos recorrían ansiosas su delicada figura y los costados de su silueta, como queriendo memorizar cada curva, cada línea, cada parte de su cuerpo que se había convertido en mi obsesión y en el mayor de mis tormentos. Besaba y mordía la piel de su cuello, de sus hombros, aspirando su perfume, dejándome embriagar por el hasta que me llevara al borde de la locura.

Su vestido y su ropa interior, yacía regada por el suelo haciéndole compañía a la mía. Desnuda en mis brazos, solo cubierta por el delicado rubor de su piel, me miraba a los ojos, expectante, ansiosa, desando que nuestros cuerpos se unieran de una vez por todas.

Con sus piernas rodeando mi cintura, me incliné un poco para dedicarme a saborear la piel de su perfecto busto. Mientras lo acariciaba con mi boca y mi lengua, la sentí. Una sonrisa de masculinidad y orgullosa satisfacción se esbozó en mi cara. Mi nombre nunca sonó tan bien como cuando ella lo decía entre gemidos. Sus crispadas manos se aferraban con fuerza a mis cabellos tratando de acercarme mas o impedir que me alejara, pero era algo innecesario. Nada en el mundo lograría despegarme de su cremosa y suave piel. Aventuré una de mis manos hacia el sur de su anatomía, llegando al preciso lugar donde palpitaba su placer. Acaricié con suavidad, recreándome en sus agitadas reacciones.

Mis ojos no se despegaban de su ruborizado rostro, donde su éxtasis tan claramente se reflejaba. Al introducir mis dedos en su femenina humedad, su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás mientras el aire escapaba de su boca en un profundo jadeo. Yo ya no aguantaba más. Era suficiente. La deseaba y la deseaba... ¡ya!

La acomodé mejor para permitir que mi virilidad tomase el lugar que mis humedecidos dedos habían preparado con anterioridad. Besando casi con violencia sus enrojecidos labios, me introduje en su interior con una fuerte estocada, capturando en mi boca el pequeño grito de Queen. Apenas unos momentos después, lo justo para que mi pareja se adaptara a mi tamaño, comencé a embestir cada vez con mayor ímpetu, dejando que mi pasión y mi deseo por ella, largamente reprimidos, tomaran el mando y guiaran mis movimientos.

Ambos nos consumíamos en la misma hoguera. El sudor corría por mi espalda y mojaba mis cabellos. Mi ansiosa boca no se despegaba de la suya, bebiendo su aliento y sus jadeantes palabras. La sentía estremecerse entre mis brazos que la sujetaban con toda la fuerza de mis brazos como queriendo fundirla conmigo. Estábamos ya en el umbral del clímax.

Mi miembro era apresado en su cálido y aterciopelado interior, llevándome hasta el delirio, hasta el mismo borde del descontrol y la locura. Después de esto, ya nada seria lo mismo. Lo que estábamos viviendo, era mucho más que sexo. …era amor…

El clímax nos alcanzó como un rayo, y yo aun con mi adorada carga entre mis brazos, me apoyé contra la pared y dejé que mi cuerpo se convulsionara mientras oleadas de placer me recorrían de arriba abajo. Cuando recuperamos el control de nuestra respiración, nos miramos en silencio. No hacían falta palabras. Nuestros cuerpos habían hablado por nosotros más que suficiente.

La deposité con suavidad en mi cama y me recosté a su lado. Mis manos se deleitaron con la suavidad de sus cabellos y con la tersura de su piel. Estrechamente abrazados, dejamos que el sueño nos alcanzara.

-Ojala y no les demos un ni-san o nee-san a los chicos

_**8 años despues**_

-Shinobu-chan, Shouko-kun, Shidetoshi-kun se les va a hacer tarde

-ahí vamos-dijeron 3 chicos una chica de 14, un chico de 15 años y un chico de 12 años peli-rojos y piel como Hiroto, ojos azules cielo como Queen y amor por el futbol como ambos, la chica de nombre Shinobu estaba peinada como su madre a los 14 años, el chico mayor de nombre Shouko estaba peinado como un su padre a los 14 años y el menor de nombre Shidetoshi estaba peinado como su padre uando estaba en el ohisama solo que su cabello no lo tenia muy pegado a su laterales de la cara

-Apurense-dijo Hiroto

-No nos presionen-dijo Shouko

-et..etto Oka-san voy a salir con Todd-kun (mas adelante sabrán quien es)-dijo sonrojada Shinobu

-Asi yo también voy a salir con Luna-chan (mas adelante sabran quien es)

-Está bien…que se diviertan-contesto sonriendo Queen

Hiroto resignado acepto que sus hijos estaban creciendo y no podía hacer nada para detenerlos

Godbye!

Proximo Capitulo:

Fey x Beta


	4. Chapter 4 Feyta

HAK: Konichiwa…a…a..chu (estornudando)

HEKI: Ohaiyo

HAK: Aqui reportandonos…a…a…chu…para el trabajo

HEKI: Como podrán ver HAK tiene gripa

HAK: no me…a…CHU!

HEKI: vete a descansar

HAK: Arigatou

HEKI: yo me quedare a cargo de

-17 bodas

-El plan

-Bishojo Senshi Sea Mun

HAK: Cuidado El plan estará lleno de Kiriaka

HEKI: Callate ¬¬'

Las parejas serán:

Aki x Endou x Ichinose

Natsumi x Gouenji

Fuyuka x Fubuki

Touko x Kidou

Rika x Tsunami

Reika x Kazemaru

Maki x Nagumo

Yuuka x Toramaru

Clara x Suzuno

Midori x Tsurugi x Nishiki

Akane x Shindou

Shinobu x Fudou

Kii x Midou

Kousaka x Hikaru

Juana x Kirino

**Fey x Beta**

Disclaemer:

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenecen son de Level-5 y nunca lo harán =(

Aclaraciones:

Las bodas no serán en ese orden

Pensamientos: _Cursiva_

Acciones: ()

Notas de la Autora: **(N/A:)**

**Capitulo IX:**

**Fey x Beta**

_27 dias después de la boda Hiroto y Ulvida_

**Flash Back**

_1 año después de IEGO CS_

Era una muy hermosa noche

-Beta –llamo un peliverde

-Eh-

-Beta-Dijo Fey

-Rune-san-dijo la chica abrazando a Fey

-Como has estado-

-Muy bien-

-Ya no tienes la doble personalidad-

-Pero en poca medida

-Me alegro

Hubo un silencio muy comodo

-Fey-kun

-Mande-

-… digamos que me gusta alguien… un chico alto, muy listo y muy encantador

-si-Fey sintió muchos celos

-Como me le declaro

-Se sincera, directa y firme y dile "me gustas"

-Entonces…Fey-kun-

-si

-Me gustas

Fey se sonrojo y le dio un beso

**Fin Flash Back**

_**Con el novio**_

-Fey-llamo un chico casado

-…-

-Fey!

-Tenma-

-Estas muy distraído, ¿Qué te pasa?

-No nada-

-¿Seguro?-

-Hai-

_**Con la Novia**_

-Que hermosa te vez-dijo Reiza

-Enserio-Se sonrojo la novia

Alguien toco a la puerta

-Pase-dijo la novia

-Eto…tu eres Beta-dijo Aki

-Si soy yo-

-pero que premio se ha llevado Fey-san-dijo Aki

Beta llevaba un vestido blanco (HAK: no me…di…a..a…CHU), con tonos verdes y azules, su cabello estaba ondulado

_**En la iglesia**_

Cuando llegaron las madrinas entraron con sus respectivas parejas y la misma escena de la boda de Hiroto y Queen los chicos embobados con las chicas y viceversa, las chicas llevaban un vestido que llegaba mas arriba de la mitad del muslo color gris zapatillas blancas, los chicos una camisa verde, un traje negro y una flor gris

_**En la ceremonia**_

-Rune Fey aceptas a Beta … como tu esposa, prometes amarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y serle fiel hasta el ultimo dia de tu vida-

-Acepto-dijo muy contento el chico

-Beta … aceptas Rune Fey como tu esposo, prometes amarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza y serle fiel hasta el ultimo dia de tu vida -

-Acepto-

-Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable a ahora o calle para siempre

-…-

-Bueno puede besar a la novia-sentencio el padre

Tenma antes de cumplir con la tradición dijo

-Suki da yo-dijo el chico

-Suki da yo-respondio la chica

Y con un beso y una sonrisa sellaron su promesa

_**En otro lugar**_

-¿Por que Beta?, ¿Por qué?-dijo un chico

-Alpha-san…-dijo Reiza

-Yo te amaba tanto-

-Alpha-san lo amo-

-Reiza…lárgate déjame en paz-

-Si…Alpha-san-dijo muy triste la chica-Estupida Beta-Esto ultimo lo susurro

_**En la luna de miel **_

Matta ne

Proximo Capitulo:

Reika x Kazemaru


End file.
